


The Labyrinth

by MistressMNM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMNM/pseuds/MistressMNM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garden mazes aren't just for getting lost in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth

"Why am I here again?"

Ino Yamanaka glared at her best friend and current homecoming date who was complaining for the hundredth time since he picked her up. Smiling politely to the man who collected their tickets, Ino dug her freshly manicured nails into his arm and relished the yelp that fell from his lips.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, LEGGO!"

Ino dug her claws in deeper, "Look I was not about to let you miss one of the most important nights of your pubescent life. So suck it up and be the man you pretend to be."

Naruto Uzumaki yanked his arm away from the evil harpy-woman, muttering under his breath about cruel man-women who love to pick on poor innocent young men. Together the two walked into the ballroom belonging to Konoha's fanciest hotel, Kyuubi's Plaza, and straight into a throng of gyrating students.

"Orgy time!" Kiba cried, cutting his way through the crowd and coming to a stop in front of Ino and Naruto, "Welcome! Naruto you go hide in a corner, Ino you join the girls dancing so I can ogle and drool."

"What? No! Naruto don't you move!" Ino barked as he started to tiptoe to the wall where all the people with a drop of testosterone were standing.

"But, but, but—"

"NO! You are my date and we will have the perfect homecoming night!" Ino declared, grabbing Naruto and pulling him towards a man carrying a camera standing in a corner of the room.

"Good evening," the photographer greeted, "What'll it be?"

Ino handed him a photograph order form she had pulled from thin air, "One pose only; pose 3A."

"What the hell Ino! You said nothing about pictures!" Naruto cried as the photographer began moving them to match the pose Ino selected.

"It's homecoming, we have to get a picture," was all his "date" said.

Naruto was forced to stand in front of the cheesy backdrop of a beach scene at sunset with Ino half-draped over his right arm with her nails digging into his chest while the grinning photographer snapped a photo of them which blinded the young man. Rubbing his burning eyes, Naruto let Ino drag him away from the photographer with little resistance until he saw where they were headed.

The dance floor was filled with hormonal teenagers rutting against each other to the beat of some trendy hip hop song Naruto couldn't understand the words to. He tried to pry Ino's fingers from his arm, but she just tightened her grip and dragged him further into the mob. Ino stopped once they were deep in the crowd and she began dancing, forcing Naruto to do the same lest his arm be ripped off by her jerky movements. With sweaty bodies closing in on him from all sides, Naruto desperately searched for an exit. Spotting Ino's rival, Sakura Haruno, dancing with Rock Lee, Naruto decided it was time for a distraction.

"Wow, Sakura looks so sexy in that dress. I wish you looked half as good Ino," Naruto commented lightly.

Ino's eyes flared angrily as she spun to confront her rival, thus leaving Naruto to run as fast as he could away from her. Unfortunately, the dance floor was packed like the mall on Black Friday and Naruto was only forced to shove through his many classmates as fast as he could. When he finally broke through the mob, Naruto headed straight for the only exit in sight, a large pair of glass doors framed by scarlet curtains on either side.

He slipped through the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he ended up standing at the front of the hotel's gardens which were empty. The hotel's garden was a simple courtyard surrounded with bright, fragrant flowers. A fountain was set up in the center surrounded by stone benches and directly across from it was the start of a garden labyrinth.

Naruto moved to sit on a bench directly in front of the fountain and dug in his pockets until he came up with a shiny coin. Rubbing his finger over the figures cut into it, Naruto silently prayed for some sort of savior for his sanity before he chucked it into the water. He watched as the top of the water rippled as his sacrifice was accepted before he relaxed back into the bench.

"Naruto Uzumaki where the fuck are you!"

Naruto leapt off the bench and spun around in horror to see Ino standing at the doors that led to the garden, her sharp gaze sweeping the courtyard angrily. Naruto stayed very still, the fountain and the night's darkness keeping him hidden as best they could. He slowly began to back up, planning on hiding inside the maze of hedges until the coast was clear. He reached the entrance and turned, choosing the left path over the right.

Left

Left

Right

Dead end

Left

Right

Another right

Left

Right

Left

Left

Naruto finally made it to the center where he found a koi pond surrounded by wooden benches and softly lit lanterns. Dozens of colorful fish swam about leisurely, obviously not having to worry about insane best friends turned dates like Naruto did. He plopped down onto a bench and loosened his tie, glad to finally get the tight thing off. Throwing the piece of cloth over his shoulder, Naruto reached up to massage a kink from his neck and closed his eyes.

Peace. Finally.

The night was cool and quiet where he sat, far from the pubescent classmates of his dancing the night away. He sighed and slouched down into the bench, content to nap for the rest of the dance when suddenly a twig broke nearby. Naruto sat up and listened, hoping there wasn't an amorous couple coming to disturb his silence. The silky cloth of his tie fell over Naruto's eyes and blindfolded him as he struggled in surprise.

"What the—"

A smooth hand came over Naruto's mouth and a pair of chapped lips pressed against his ear, "Calm down dobe or I'll have to punish you."

Naruto instantly stilled, "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

Sasuke Uchiha chuckled darkly as his hands slid from Naruto's shoulders to the buttons that did up his suit.

"Did you really think I'd miss fucking you at homecoming? It's like a tradition in high school," Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear, pulling Naruto's button-down shirt from his pants and off his shoulders.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead at something as ridiculous and commercial as homecoming," Naruto replied, turning his head in the direction he felt Sasuke's words come from.

Sasuke pressed a needy kiss to Naruto's lips as his hands explored the flesh he knew so well, "My dick won over my head."

Climbing over the bench, Sasuke stripped his own shirt and tie off and straddled his blond lover as his lips found Naruto's. Naruto's hands dug deep in Sasuke's dark hair and kept him pressed close, hardening at the contact between them. Sasuke started a slow rocking motion between them as their cocks became reacquainted.

"God Naruto," Sasuke moaned, pulling his mouth away to focus on the frottage, "It's been too long."

Naruto was the picture of debauchery; cheeks flushed red, eyes blindfolded, and blatantly wanting more. He groaned and thrust upwards, harder and faster to keep the friction going.

"W-we fucked yesterday," Naruto panted, hands jetting down to work on Sasuke's belt.

"Twenty-four hours is twenty-three hours and forty-five minutes too long for my dick to be out of your ass. I need you again," Sasuke replied, fingers sliding over tan skin to tweak Naruto's hardening nipples.

Naruto finished working on Sasuke's belt and whipped it away, tossing it over his shoulder as he popped the button of his boyfriend's slacks. He leaned over and blindly latched onto Sasuke's shoulder with his lips and teeth as the brunet began stripping off the rest of Naruto's clothes.

"Stand up so I can get your pants," Sasuke ordered, pulling away from Naruto.

Naruto stood and began to remove his own pants, but being blindfolded, he couldn't see and ended up tripping over his slacks and tumbling into Sasuke. The two teenagers ended up in the koi pond, spluttering in surprise.

"Naruto you klutz," Sasuke growled, pushing his wet hair from his eyes.

Naruto lifted the now lopsided tie from his face and grinned sheepishly, "Oops?"

Sasuke tackled his boyfriend into the water, intent on finishing what had been started. He wasn't expecting Naruto to start giggling though.

"What's the matter with you now dobe?"

"The fish are tickling me!" Naruto chuckled, reaching underwater to swat the fish away.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the ditzy blond and pulling him onto his lap, "Can you stay focused for a moment?"

Naruto grinned and leaned forward to nip at Sasuke's lips, "Can we play cowboy teme?"

Sasuke growled huskily, "I don't know if you've been a good enough boy to play."

Naruto purred as he rubbed his naked body against Sasuke's half-clothed one, "Puhlease teme, I'll let you handcuff me next time."

Sasuke smirked at the image of his sexy dobe lying spread-eagle on his bed, arms and legs tied to the bed and no way to escape, "Deal."

Naruto whooped and attacked Sasuke pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper to release his boyfriend's dick. Naruto ran his hand over the hard flesh, the water acting as a lubricant, before he slid closer to Sasuke and began to position the cock beneath his entrance.

"Naruto what about stretching?" Sasuke asked, trying to stop his dobe.

Naruto grinned, "Too impatient teme. Like you said, it's been twenty-three hours and forty-five minutes too long since the last time I had you inside me."

Sasuke snorted and placed his hands on Naruto's hips, "Fine but don't blame me when you can't get up tomorrow."

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's to shut the damn teme up and slowly pushed down on the cock just waiting for him. Sasuke grunted and forced himself not to move as Naruto sank down as far as he could go and then froze. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's neck and nibbled the flesh there. Sasuke moaned and his dick throbbed, but still he didn't move.

"I've trained you well teme," Naruto teased lightly, squeezing his ass tightly around his boyfriend's hard-on.

Sasuke smirked and used the grip he had on Naruto's hips to pull the blond up off his cock and slam him back down, "You wanna play cowboy dobe, then ride me."

Naruto went to work, gyrating his hips from side to side and moving up and down, fucking himself on his boyfriend's lovely member. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's waist just because he liked touching any part of his dobe. He closed his eyes as Naruto's slick, hot body moved over him and squeezed his aching dick tightly, milking it for all it would give.

Naruto loved this position simply because he was in control. He moved his body how he wanted as fast as he wanted. Sometimes he wanted to draw out the torture for his teme and he'd go so slow that Sasuke would beg Naruto to hurry. But right now he wanted to fuck raw, fast, and hard. So he did just that. Naruto's movements were faster, rougher as he thrust down on Sasuke, squeezed, and pushed back up, constantly having his prostate hit by the head of Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke reached his breaking point when Naruto reached beneath him and found the sensitive spot in between his balls and his asshole. As the blond began to manipulate that little spot Sasuke shuddered and coated Naruto's insides with his cum

Naruto came just after Sasuke, the tip of his cock just barely poking out of the water, and his seed covered Sasuke's chest. Naruto groaned and fell forward into Sasuke's chest as Sasuke splashed a bit of water between them to clean off the cum.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Both teenagers jolted to awareness at the sound, Naruto wincing as Sasuke's member was forcibly pulled from his body, and turned to see Ino standing nearby with a camera hanging from her wrist.

"Thanks guys, these pictures are going to pay for my college tuition," Ino said smirking, before she flounced off back towards the dance.


End file.
